The Family Network: Restaurantmania
is a comedy comic book series featuring characters from The Family Network. Plot Characters Main *'Skylos the Dog' - a german shepherd and is one of the four protagonists in this comic series. *'Billy' - an unintelligent 11-year old boy and is one of the four protagonists in this comic series. *'Lori Loud' - a phoneaholic 17-year old girl and is one of the four protagonists in this comic series. *'Hannah Morgan' - a 14-year old girl and is one of the four protagonists in this comic series. Supporting *'Thaddus Plotz' - TBD *'Mr. Eugene Krabs' - TBD *'Scrooge McDuck' - TBD *'Gatopardos the Cheetah' - TBD *'Gata the Cat' - TBD *'The Grim Reaper' - TBD *'Mandy' - TBD *'The Loud Family' - TBD *'Dolphy' - TBD Antagonists *'Sheldon Plankton' - The one of the comic's main antagonists and co-owner of the rival restuarant. *'Flintheart Glomgold' - TBD *'Daffy Duck' - TBD *'Sfika the Wasp' - TBD *'Dr. Ghastly' - TBD *'Carol Pingrey' - TBD *'Mr. Walsh' - TBD *'The Gang' **'Aku' - TBD **'Brimstone' - TBD **'Spinolord' - TBD *'Dr. Hammerhead' - TBD **'The Monster Burger' - TBD *'Ember McClain' - TBD *'Velocity' - TBD Minor *'K.R. the Emperor Scorpion' - TBD *'The Gromble' - A monster who was revealed to be the boss of the gang in The Gang. *'Donald Duck' - A duck who attacked Gatopardos, Gata, Grim and Mandy in TBD. Issues #''First Day'' - Thaddeus, Scrooge, and Eugene were running out of money, so they decided to get four employees to work for them. #''Screaming Day... For Skylos and Billy'' - TBD #''Rivals'' - Things were going fine when three guys named Plankton, Flintheart Glomgold, and Daffy Duck open their own restaurant, causing customers to turn away from McDuckrabz' and to theirs. Now the employees have to do something to earn their customers back. #''The Gang'' - While working, a gang of three villains enter the restaurant. (More coming soon...) #''Arrested'' - When four mysterious people dressed up as the four employees of McDuckrabz do a crime, the employees get accused of doing that and get arrested. Now they have to prove that they did not do it. #''"Take Your Family/Friends to Work" Day'' - TBD #''Monster Burger'' - A mad scientist named Dr. Hammerhead creates a giant monster burger that Lori has to defeat. #''The New Employee'' - The three bosses have hired a new employee. However, she ends up causing problems. #''Velocity: The Fast Food Critic'' - Velocity arrives to McDuckrabz' to announce that he will visit it by tomorrow to criticize it. However, unknown to the employees, Velocity has sinister plans to shut down the restaurant. #''McDuckrabz vs. The Crying Particles'' - TBD #''Hannah vs. The Forces of Restaurant Evil ''- TBD #''Skylos, Billy and the Magic Man'' - TBD #''The Hungry Games'' - TBD #''Lori Loud vs. The Trash Monster'' - Dr. Hammerhead returns but he created a Trash Monster to destroy Lori Loud. #''Billy's New SWEAR Word'' - TBD #''Dolphy's Home for Imaginary Friends'' - TBD (W.I.P.) Trivia *Despite being considered a kids' comic series, it contains lots of adult humor. Category:Comics Category:Comedy Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas